Sinful Tragedies
by HaleySings
Summary: Lilie refused to even consider Femio as an option at first — but then she realized how much that poor man needed comfort… 50 sentences of post-series Femio/Lilie cracky goodness, written for the 1sentence challenge on LJ.


**A/N: **This was written for a challenge on livejournal called 1sentence, in which you can only write one sentence for each theme. I asked my friend, Kris, to give me a pairing, and she chose Femio/Lilie. It works better than I thought!

Disclaimer: Princess Tutu isn't mine, nor are any of the characters.

--------

**#01 – Comfort**

Lilie refused to even consider Femio as an option at first—but then she realized how much that poor man needed comfort…

**#02 – Kiss**

He kissed her hand and showered her with compliments as he did with all other girls, but instead of being overwhelmed by his beauty she told him how depressingly cliché he was, and Femio couldn't tell if the pang in his heart was a wound to his ego or the beginning of something wonderful.

**#03 – Soft**

His hands were soft, a testament to his spoiled upbringing—it sent a thrill up Lilie's spine when she realized how naïve he must be, and how soon the cruelty of the world would make itself known to him and crush his spirit like a mouse caught in a trap.

**#04 – Pain**

"Oh, you've hurt yourself even worse than the last time!" she squealed as she pulled him up from the pavement and examined a hoof-shaped bruise on his side.

**#05 – Potatoes**

"Don't worry about it, green potatoes are the best," she said lightly to the confused boy as Pique watched in horror.

**#06 – Rain**

"You know, Lilie," Pique said as the blonde blushed and gratefully stepped on Femio's jacket to keep her new shoes out of the puddle, "I think this is the first time you haven't made fun of him for acting like a prince."

**#07 – Chocolate**

"There was a girl that was poisoned by a jealous lover last Christmas, you know…it must be so romantic to die with the taste of sugar in your mouth!" she said as she pulled a chocolate out of the box Femio had offered to her.

**#08 – Happiness**

It was odd—even though she still squealed over how cute he was when he despaired over the "sin" of his beauty, when he was truly happy a part of her couldn't help but feel happy, too.

**#09 – Telephone**

When Femio discovered that Lilie herself was the one that spread the rumor that he had a jealous secret admirer who wouldn't hesitate to kill, it felt like both a great victory and a terrible sin.

**#10 – Ears**

Lilie picked for herself a pair of earrings that looked like roses, and Pique instantly began to teasingly ask her why she suddenly liked those flowers more than foxgloves.

**#11 – Name**

"I was named for my beauty!" he said desperately as she told him again and again that it really meant he looked like a woman.

**#12 – Sensual**

Having French whispered into your ear really iwas/i as exciting as all those books made it sound…

**#13 – Death**

"Oh, I wish I could see how depressed you'll be when I die—you'll look so beautiful when you throw yourself off the bridge!"

**#14 – Sex**

"Oh, it's not that you were _bad_," she told him reassuringly, "it's just that you weren't very good either, you poor thing!"

**#15 – Touch**

He was surprised by how gentle her touch was when she took his hand.

**#16 – Weakness**

It would be all too easy to make him so depressed with her answer—but instead she lowered her eyes and said softly "I think I love you, too."

**#17 – Tears**

She smiled when she told him how beautifully tragic her father had looked in his coffin, but Femio thought for a moment that there were tears in her eyes.

**#18 – Speed**

Mr. Cat complimented Lilie on how quickly she could leap, not realizing that she hadn't been practicing ballet, but instead had spent her afternoons dodging bulls.

**#19 – Wind**

Femio spread his arms at the top of the hill and posed dramatically as the wind blew through his hair, and he looked so adorable that Lilie couldn't help but give him a little push to see if he'd look even cuter when he landed at the bottom.

**#20 – Freedom**

"Freedom of expression is one of God's greatest gifts to mankind!" Femio said as he contorted his body into an ungraceful shape.

**#21 – Life**

"You have to keep doing your best, Femio, even though your life is pointless and Mr. Cat will probably never understand your genius and Heaven's judgment seems as though it's too much to bear!"

**#22 – Jealousy**

When Pique asked her friend if it bothered her when Femio chased after other girls, Lilie crushed the scone she was holding with her thin fingers and launched on a long speech about fate and doomed love, her words carrying even more bite than normal even though the tone of her voice was still sickeningly sweet.

**#23 – Hands**

She held his face in her hands a little too tightly, stretching his cheeks, but her lips were so close to his that his heart was pounding.

**#24 – Taste**

He told her after their first kiss that her lips tasted like honey, she responded happily that his lips just tasted like skin and saliva.

**#25 – Devotion**

"_Mon ami, _my love for you is stronger than a herd of charging bulls, than a murder of evil ravens—but you must understand, my very reason for existing is to love everyone and be loved by—_non non, _too tight, you're holding my hand too tight!"

**#26 – Forever**

"Does it ever bother you when you realize that even if you spent an eternity trying to atone, you'd probably still not be able to make up for all your sins?"

**#27 – Blood**

Femio expected her to faint at the sight of his blood after another one of his punishments, but instead she got a strange light in her eyes and nearly twisted his arm out of its socket when she tried to get a closer look at his wound.

**#28 – Sickness**

She assured him that she would stay by his side even as the plague ravaged his body and gave him bitter medicine to take and foul-smelling creams to spread on his chest, and although Montand said over and over that it was merely a cold he spent days in his bed clinging onto her hand and dictating to her his will.

**#29 – Melody**

She delighted in telling him that he was singing out-of-tune, but refused to let him stop his serenade.

**#30 – Star**

It was a tiny, insignificant part—some mischievous fairy that served as an obstacle to the hero and nothing more—but Femio spent more time praising her performance than he did commenting on the beauty of the girls in the ballet class.

**#31 – Home**

He expected her to be impressed with the grandeur of his family home, but instead she sighed and said that it was just too _perfect_.

**#32 – Confusion**

"Montand, you don't understand, somehow the bulls just aren't enough—no matter how many punishments I receive, I can't think about the girls that ache for my love, I can only think of _her_."

**#33 – Fear**

"You must feel so afraid when those bulls are charging towards you!" she said with her hands on her cheeks, but he shook his head and assured her that he would accept his judgment with the courage of a true prince.

**#34 - Lightning/Thunder**

"You see," he carefully explained to Lilie one day, "I realized that I couldn't call down lightning to strike me, but a bull's hooves roll like thunder."

**#35 – Bonds**

It didn't matter how much the other "maidens" needed him—he was hers alone, and whenever he would protest she would tie their wrists together and force him to spend the day by her side.

**#36 – Market**

"Oh, you're so innocent, eating an apple from a simple market stall without checking to see if it's full of worms first!"

**#37 – Technology**

"It's called a phonograph," he said as he carefully placed the needle on the record, "and if it pleases _mon ami, _I'd very much like to test this delightful piece of technology by dancing a _pas de deux._"

**#38 – Gift**

His gift to her that Christmas was a rose made out of glass; her gift to him was a bull that she had been promised was the wildest in Kinkan.

**#39 – Smile**

Her smile was sweet, but her eyes looked deliciously cruel.

**#40 – Innocence**

In Lilie's mind, she was just encouraging life to be a little more exciting, and in Femio's mind he was just dealing with the curse of his beautiful face; when Pique realized how twisted and childlike their minds were she realized they might belong together after all.

**#41 – Completion**

They were sure that their love and lives would probably end in drama and sin, and they seemed unnaturally excited at the idea.

**#42 – Clouds**

Femio thought that the cloud looked like a rose clutched in a maiden's hand--Lilie disagreed, it was a _man _that held the rose, and he had fallen from a tall cliff trying to pick the flower for the woman he loved, and wasn't that just the most romantic thing?

**#43 – Sky**

That night, they watched the sunset together—Femio compared its color to a rose, and Lilie to Pique's toes after she practiced being _en pointe_.

**#44 – Heaven**

She spent day after day practicing with him until he finally made it out of the probationary class, and for the first time since he joined the Academy he felt like someone truly appreciated his unique vision.

**#45 – Hell**

Femio knew his soul would be condemned for how great his sin was becoming, but he would endure the fires of Hell if he could have just one kiss from her.

**#46 – Sun**

He got down onto his knee and recited to her a poem about how her golden curls shone like the rays of the sun; after he finished she laughed with delight and told him with a soft, happy sigh that he was one of the worst poets she ever heard in her life.

**#47 – Moon**

"I love nights with a full moon—it must be so exciting to be hunted by a werewolf!" she said before he kissed her goodnight.

**#48 – Waves**

Lilie couldn't help but compare his violet hair flowing over her skirt to the waves of a stormy sea when he laid his head in her lap.

**#49 – Hair**

Pique thought she might gag when Lilie began to describe how beautiful their children's hair would curl.

**#50 – Supernova**

"I know we can only last so long before everything falls apart—but won't the explosion be beautiful in the end?"


End file.
